Substitute Parents
by Emokid685
Summary: Judai and Johann are happily together when suddenly they find theirselves stuck taking care of a young girl -SpiritShipping-
1. The Problem

**Kat: Woo! My first story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gemma, and Nekori**

~*~*Substitute Parents*~*~

It was an average tuesday morning in the Slyfer cafeteria. All the red dorm students(with the exception of a few higher ranked students) where all fueling for, and talking about the upcoming school day.

"So, how did you guys do on the card definition project? It took me past midnight to finish all the writing~," Sho said yawning towards the end of his sentence.

"Dang, I plum forgot bout the hole thing," Johann said bringing the hand, that was previously wrapped around the orange topped brunet beside him to his forehead.

Judai gulped down his mouthful of food, and turned his attention to the other guys ",what are you guys fussing about? it's just a bit of homework, it's not like the world will end if you don't if you don't do it."

As soon as Judia said that a groan came from corner ",You know some of us actually care about our grades, slacker."

"Oh loosen up Manjome, what use are good grades if you die for lack of sleep," Judai countered. Manjome didn't reply to Judai. _How the hell did this idiot ever beat me, _he thought trying the figure out where he could of posable gone wrong.

"Well if ya'll are done arguing Imma go head over to the Blue dorm, there's some new students, and they want me to show em' around," Johann said getting up from the chair. As Johann left he gave Judai a quick kiss on the forehead, leaving Judai blushing slightly, and Manjome mumbling something about PDA.

"I'll see you later Johann!"

"Seeya Jay!"

The brunet waved goodbye to his boyfriend, and turned back around to eat, or he was about to, then...

"Mommy!"

All the guys at the table immediately turned around, confused about the words just yelled out. Across the cafeteria in the doorway was the Johann with a hanging jaw, and a young girl, probably no older than four wrapped around his legs. The girl light blonde hair pulled into two pig-tails with green-blue eyes, and was wearing a light pink dress, clearly not what a student would wear.

"Wow, I knew the slackers liked each other for awhile, but I didn't think they already had kids, or that it was posable," Manjome said dumbfounded. Manjome tried to suppress a whimper as Judai kicked him under the table, then shot him a quick glare at him before turning back to Johann and the mystery girl.

"Um, Johann, who is that," Judai said kinda nervous about the answer. _Was there someone else? Was that really Johann's daughter, _Judai wondered, along with many other questions similar to those.

"Honestly, Jay, your guess is as good as good as mine."

Judai let out it sigh of relief, the look on his face clearly showing that he was just confused, and also had some questions. Meanwhile, everyone was quiet, not really knowing what to do next, that is till the little girl broke the silence.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," she whimpered, tugging slightly on Johann's pants.

The cafeteria suddenly erupted in noise as half the students were laughing at the fact the she called Johann "mommy" and the other half was Aww'ing at the cuteness. Rose colored blush now creeping across his face from all the people focused on him, Johann quickly lead the little girl over to the table he was just at. The little blonde followed after the tall teen, holding onto his leg as though she would loose him if she let go. Once seated at the table Johann picked her up and put her on his lap since there were no more chairs left, then he reached across the table for Sho's untouched meat fudge jello. The little girl started nibbling on the the jello, the guys(except Manjome) not taking their eyes off her.

"So...what are we going to do with her," Judai asked a but enviously that she got he leftover jello he wanted.

"I say we ditch her," Manjome said, he really could care less about what happened to her. Suddenly Manjome was aware that he was in danger of getting kicked by Judai, he quickly jumped out of his chair, and started walking out the doors, shooting glares at the people who looked at him questioningly.

"Okay then, now ignoring Manjome's comment first thing's first, sweetie, what's your name?" Johann asked looking down at the little girl. She looked up from her food into Johann's emerald eyes ",Gemma," she said quietly.

"Alright Gemma, we're gonna take ya to our teacher, kay?"

"Okay, mommy."

**Kat: Alright, done the first chappy! Please review, this is my first fanfic here, and with these characters, so it would really help to have some output.**


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2**

**Kat: Oh god, why must all my plot ideas come at 2 am! *Sigh* Sometimes I wonder how I haven't gone insane yet, well anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gemma and Nekori**

~*~*Substitute Parents*~*~

The trio(Judai, Johan, and Gemma) got up from the table, and started to leave, heading to Prof. Cronos's class. Shortly after they had started there trip Gemma started to complain that she was tired making them stop for a second. Johan picked Gemma up, while Judai sent a message to Asuka asking her to take Johan's place showing the new students around the blue dorms. The trio quickly got that done, and started heading to the school again. As they walked through the curved hallways they were given a few odd looks from the teachers and students that were already in the school. Johan and Judai however, were just thankful that none of them actually decided to ask any questions about Gemma, or just plain why the heck Judai was in school this early.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of walking they finally made it to Cronos's class room towards the back of the school. Judai pulled open the doors for Johann, who was caring Gemma, and unable to open it for himself. The entire blue room was empty except for Cronos sitting at his desk in the room's center, looking down at pile of paper, not even noticing them come in. Judai and Johan glanced at each other for awhile debating wether or not they should disturb him, then Judai decided to speak up.

"Cronos, we have a situation."

"Well I'll say, the world must be coming to an end cause you've never been this early for class," He replied not even looking up from his papers.

"This isn't a joke, Cronos, there's a kid we don't know what ta do with."

Then, Cronos looked up from his, not expecting to see Johan holding a little girl, his mind quickly started coming up with a list of question.

"Is it yours?" he asked.

"Why the hell would you even think that? I mean me and Johan are both guys, anyone who's heard 'the birds and the bees' knows that's impossible," Judai said, glaring at Crowler, _and they say I'm dumb._

"Hehe, Jey yelling at the strange lady is funny," Gemma giggled, Johan, and Judai trying the hold back their laughter.

Crowler started fuming, _Did she just call me a lady! Who does she think she is calling me a lady, and laughing at student insubordination. Oh I'm gonna show her a piece of my mind, wait, hold it, Cowler, this is just a little girl, you can't do anything drastic. All the students' parents are already breathing down your neck for the whole 'Allowing their kids to be set to another dimension' thing, and they'll take any excuse to get you fired. You'll just have to play it cool, and ignore that little girl girl for now._

"Umm, Crowler, if you're done being lost in though, I think I have a plan of action," Judai said, bringing Crowler completely back out of his thoughts.

"Go on then."

"Well, we need someone to figure out were she came from, and then we need someone to take care of her."

"Alright then, I'll do the research, and you two take care of her," Cronos said, returning to his papers.

"Wait, what? Why us, we have no real experience taking care of a kid," Johan asked.

"I have my reasons, and they're very good ones if I say so myself. One, as a teacher, I am far too busy to take care of a child myself right now. Two, Judai's room has enough beds for all three of you to sleep by yourselves. Three, judging by the fact that she calls you 'mommy' I'd say she likes you more than she likes me. Four, she's old enough to be self aware, so she probably isn't gonna crawl off any ledges if you take your eyes off her for a moment."

Judia shivered a bit at the last part, _could that really happen? I'm not sure I could deal with being responsible for a little girl getting hurt, hmm..._

"We'll do it," Johan announced from beside Judia.

Judia stared at him a bit surprised ",are you sure about this, I don't know how to take care of a kid, and what happens if something happens to her?"

"That's why she needs someone to take care of, and we're just as qualified as any of the other students. Besides, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have kids?"

Judia suddenly felt guilty about what Johan said, he knew Johan came from an area were people were used to having big families, but since Judia was with him, he couldn't really become a parent. Maybe taking care of Gemma will give him that opportunity.

"Alright, Johan, I'll trust you on this."

Johan nodded, smiling a bit ",Well, I guess we better go take her back to the room now."

"Wait, you can't leave yet," Cronos interrupted.

They both stared at him questioningly.

"Class starts in three minutes, I expect you to go to your seats."

"Surely you must be kidding," Judia said ",what about Gemma?"

"I most certainly am not, and just cause you guys are taking care of her doesn't mean you can get out of class. I fully expect you two be in class with Gemma as though it's a normal day."

The two sighed and took their seats, there wasn't really anything they could do to right now, they would just have to do as he said.

**Kat: Done chapter 2, and I'm starting school tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'm gonna be more active on this story, or less.**


End file.
